Tailoring Progression
This is a list of useful recipes to get the Tailoring skill from 0 to 300. Make your choice depending on your current level and the one you want to reach ! Trivial 0 to 300+ : Wristband Templates Be sure to keep the numerous Silks and Pelts found on monsters. They stack up to 200. They can also be bought in the Bazaar. These Silks and Pelts allow for making Wristband Templates whose trivial is related to the Silk / Pelt level, which is itself related to the level of the creature it was looted from. Silks and Pelts are generally found on animals, but also can drop off any humanoid creature. To make a Wristband Template, you need : *2 Silks (for Silk Template) or 1 Pelt (for Leather Template), looted or bought. *1 Simple Sewing Needle, from a Tailoring merchant, free of charge, reusable. *1 Silk Curing Chemicals (for Silks) or 1 Tanning Chemicals (for Pelts), from a Tailoring merchant, cheap, stacks up to 20. *1 Silk / Leather Wristband Template Pattern, from a Tailoring merchant, cheap, stacks up to 100. *1 Appropriate Filament, from a Tailoring Vendor, increasingly expensive, stacks up to 200. For example, to make Excellent Leather Wristbands Template (trivial 310), you have to combine : *1 Simple Sewing Needle *1 Excellent Animal Pelt *1 Tanning Chemicals *1 Leather Wristbands Template Pattern *1 Fine Filament If you succeed in making the Template, you can then sell it back to a merchant, which reduces greatly the progression cost. For example, making one Excellent Leather Wristbands Template costs around 50 PP (the most expansive part being the Filament at 49 PP) with a Merchant Value of 47.5 PP. Be sure to use the low level silks / pelts first if you want to optimize the costs : Trivial 0 to 54 : Tailoring Freebie: Tonlyei's Chores Travel to Abysmal Sea to meet Tonlyei Lyhin, an erudite female tailor and say "chores" to her. She will give you some free material to aid her by tackling some of her chores while she spends some time working with the Muramite etched scales. Chores are : *make 100 Simple Belt (trivial 31) *make 100 Simple Socks (trivial 38) *make 100 Simple Pants (trivial 46) *make 100 Simple Shirt (trivial 54) As a bonus, this quest also gives you the ability to refine raw Gates of Discord tailoring materials (more on Zam). Trivial 66 : Woven Mandrake Buy 2 Mandrake Root (total cost : 1 PP) from an Alchemy merchant, for example Severg O'Danos in the Plane of Knowledge. Combine 2 Mandrake Root in a Loom or a Sewing Kit to get Woven Mandrake. You can then either sell it back (around 1g) or keep it to make Picnic Baskets (trivial 76) especially if you intend to make Misty Thicket Picnic (trivial 335) later on. Trivial 76 : Picnic Basket This requires a low level Blacksmithing subcombine. Make 1 Woven Mandrake (Tailoring, trivial 66) and 1 Steel Boning (Blacksmithing, trivial 37). To make Steel Boning, combine 1 File + 1 Small Brick of Ore + 1 Water Flask in a forge. The Ore is sold by Blacksmithing merchants, for example Tallis Paerk in the Plane of Knowledge (he's close to the Alchemy merchants who sell the Mandrake Root used to make the Woven Mandrake). You can then either sell the Basket back (around 5s) or keep it to make Misty Thicket Picnic (trivial 335) later on. Trivial 115 : Tailored Quiver Combine a High Quality Cat Pelt (looted) with a Quiver Pattern (1 PP from tailoring merchants). The High Quality Cat Pelt is found on lions in East Karana and North Karana, as well as sleek panthers in Nedaria's Landing and poachers in Jaggedpine Forest. Keep the Low Quality and Medium Quality Cat Pelts. You can trade 3 LQ for 1 MQ, and 3 MQ for 1 HQ, by handing them to Dar Forager Lumun in Mountains of Rathe (see Upgraded Pelts on Zam). Keep in mind that the Tailored Quiver is a container, which means it doesn't stack in inventory. Category:Tailoring Category:Progression by Tradeskill